One little misunderstanding
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: A misunderstanding has the world thinking that England is a woman! How will our hot-headed brit be able to get out of this one? Has somewhat one-sided USUK but that might change with future chapters, somewhat AU. Also maybe a little England x World. Yaoi


**Thanks for choosing this fanfic to read! Anyway this chapter has a somewhat ooc America and could be seen as sexual, but it doesn't have any sex scenes in it and I didn't intend to write it this way, so I'm sorry if you don't like sexual scenes in fanfics. Also America is a pervert in this one chapter and I'm not sure how I'll write him in the next one so, sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you like this fanfic!**

**-sSs-**

England sighed in relief as he unlocked the front door to his house, it had been a long day, and he was relieved that it was finally over. First of all, he had stayed up nearly all night signing paperwork and had only gotten half an hour of sleep, unfortunately this day was also the day that a world meeting would be taking place, at least it was in his own country, so he could at least have some sleep if only a little. Then the bloody frog had started hitting on him!

A yawn racked through his body, god he was tired, he couldn't wait to finally get some rest from this hectic day, but first he needed a shower. He made his way over to his bathroom and turned the faucet on. He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself for a second before he began to undress himself.

As he did this he couldn't help but look himself over. There was definitely a major difference in what he looked like with his clothing on and what his body actually looked like. He had a lot of padding underneath his clothes and had to bind certain parts of his body to appear more masculine. You see, Arthur was physically and mentally male. It was just that his body was much more feminine than it should have been. And when he says feminine he means it full and thoroughly, against all logic he had round hips, a slim waist, legs that were much less muscular than a man's should be, a round jawline with full lips (God those were hard to hide) and to top it all off he had long eyelashes that any female would envy, he had to cut them (Cut them! Do you know how dangerous that is!?) so that the other nations wouldn't get the wrong idea.

He sighed in content as the shower's water rolled off him with today's stress. He really needed this. He popped open the shampoo bottle and squeezed a blob of it onto his palm, slicking his fingers with it and massaging it into his hair. This was just what he needed to get over such a stressful day.

**-sSs-**

America parked his car in front of Arthur's house, He had dozed off in the middle of the meeting and had missed a lot of it, so he hadn't really written down any decent notes. He knew anything that he'd missed in the meeting probably wasn't that important, but his boss would be angry with him if he found out America wasn't paying attention in the world meetings.

He opened the door and looked around "England?" He asked, entering and looking around the seemingly empty house. He walked around the house, wondering if maybe the tsundere brit had gone to sleep yet and if he could just quickly borrow his notes and copy them in his own words.

His thoughts were interrupted when he came across the bathroom, where the fast pitter-patter of the shower was coming from. In a different situation, America would have turned around, left and came back later, but with his curiosity and the slightly ajar door just begging for him to peek through it, and America wasn't exactly fighting that urge.

So, with great not-resistance, America slowly and quietly approached the door, eager for the view he was about to have. A blush burned on his face as he began to stare at- Wait. . . What the hell?. . .

Stunned, all America could do was take out his phone, snap a photo and run out of the house, closing the door as quietly as he could in his shock. What he had just seen shocked him to the core. Had what he'd just seen been real? But he'd seen it clearly! What he'd seen couldn't have been fake.

England was a woman. . .

**-sSs-**

America was sitting in his hotel room dwelling over what he had just experienced, of course this did answer a few questions, like how England was shorter than nearly everyone and why he did so many feminine things, (sure his cooking was _horrifying _but he still tried) in fact now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe he hadn't already found out! I mean, he was _raised _by England which should of meant that he knew England better than most people, but _this,_ he was not expecting this. . .

The only thing he could think to do was take out his phone and call Japan.

**-sSs-**

England got out of the shower as he'd finished washing himself of today's grime. He felt much better now and felt like tomorrow (The second world meeting day) would be better than today. He yawned as he put on his pajamas and got into bed, there was just something about having showers before going to sleep that made him feel wonderful. As he fell asleep with a content smile, England couldn't have known that tomorrow would in fact be one of the worst days of his life.

**-sSs-**

**Well! I hope you liked this chapter! Also I want to say that I have a ****_horrible_**** problem with writing chapters. So the next chapter might not be up for a very long time. I also want to let you know about my other Hetalia fanfic, which is an AU where England is an actual bunny, the fic also has flying mint bunny and might have yaoi in the future.**

**Please reveiw and I hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
